


It is The Strongest who Prevail

by bucciaratissun



Series: Monster husbands [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Degradation, F/M, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Orcs, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratissun/pseuds/bucciaratissun
Summary: While orcs are taking over the royal palace, you, a princess and an only successor to the throne, are praying for a quick death. Unfortunately, Bucky Barnes has some other plans for you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Monster husbands [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This is an absolute filth, but I'm past the point of no return ahahahaha

“No, please, p-please!” You kept moaning in a pillow, praying for your tongue not to give out - you could feel how tough it was to move it inside your mouth, full of saliva. “I c-can’t-”

“Yeah? Can’t keep cumming like a bitch in heat?” The orc above you hummed in your ear as he pounded into your abused cunt roughly, stretching you with his monstrous cock so much you could see a bulge in your stomach. “Come on, princess. A little slut like you deserves to be my bedwarmer.”

He kept thrusting in the very same spongy spot that made you squirm and shake from both pleasure and pain, making your feet curl as you bit down on the pillow, cumming beneath him, your eyes rolling back into your skull. Fuck, it was so, so good. You had never known a barbaric orc three times bigger than any man could bring you so much pleasure, destroying your innocent tight pussy.

He was fucking you in your own room full of your stuffed toys and porcelain dolls - Bucky laughed when he had first entered, breaking the doors: he was covered in blood of your people, clad in armor, a heavy, sharp sword in his arms. And you sat on your bed in a creamy dress that looked more like a nightgown, praying silently among all those ridiculous teddy bears. Well, Bucky had to give you some credit - you made all your ladies-in-waiting leave, staying all by yourself and waiting for his warriors to come and kill you. You knew well you had no chance to escape, the sole heir to the thrown who barely ever left the palace. You weren’t even sure your ladies left on time or were now imprisoned.

“Shit,” he growled lowly in your ear, feeling your pussy trying to milk him, clenching his cock like a vice, pulling his climax from him. “You needy bitch!”

He bit your earlobe, brushing his tusks against the gentle skin of your neck, and you whimpered, pressing yourself closer to him involuntarily. Bucky was really lucky, laying his hands on such a pure, innocent little girl whose lovely cunt was so tight for him. The thought of ruining you made him even harder - oh, what he wouldn’t give for a chance to see your pretty smiling face a year ago when you travelled across your country. And now the same sweet little lady was moaning with his filthy fat cock inside her, cumming with each his fucking thrust. 

“You like that, huh?” The orc breathed heavily against your ear, showing his finger in your mouth and caressing your kitten tongue. “Do you know where’s your place, honey? Do you? Hey, open your mouth… shit… little human whore, aahh.”

The potion worked wonders on your virgin cunt, and Bucky was able to sheath himself fully in you, but your brain simply refused to work while you let the orc fuck you, destroying your sweet innocent pussy, pushing you into your own bed. He couldn’t get much out of you even regardless of what he said.

“You gonna stay in my bed until your belly grows full with my babies, honey.” Bucky licked his tusks, playing with your tongue as you rolled your eyes, mewling beneath him. “Maybe then I’m gonna let you out for a bit. You think I care you’re some royalty, huh? S-shit… yeah, take me like that… good girl… I’m gonna knock you up bitch, you hear me?”

Bucky decided to change position, grabbing you and sitting on your bed so that you were facing a big mirror, sitting on his lap, your body covered in sweat and his cum. Opening your legs so you could see your swollen lower lips and your hole stretched nicely around his cock, the orc kept pounding into you, forcing you to watch yourself in the mirror with his hand clenching your chin.

Your face was unbearably hot as you looked at your reflection, never imagining to ever see something so vulgar and indecent… but fuck, it felt so, so good. The wet sound of his balls slapping against your ass, the heady scent in the room, this feeling of him stretching you and filling your pussy to the brim - you had never known being beneath a man felt so heavenly. Yes, you were ashamed of being fucked by an orc, maybe even a little disgusted, but you couldn’t pretend like you weren’t in heat, desperate for his fat, girthy cock hitting your womb. Would it be so bad if you’d become an orc’s whore? Bear his little orclings? Maybe you were a princess, yet being his slut felt so much better now.

“Nooo,” you whined, trying to avert your eyes from a filthy scene in a mirror. “I d- oohhh… I wanna have a husband… I w-wanna get married.”

“To some prince?” Bucky barked out a laugh, forcing you to look at him and licking your lips with his huge tongue. “Sorry, little bitch. You gonna get married to me ‘cause I’ll ruin your pretty cunt for any prince, honey.”

With that you suddenly moaned loudly, your walls milking orc’s cock when you cummed again, tears streaming down your face from the intensity of your orgasm. Bucky lowered his face to you, spreading your lips with his tongue and getting inside your mouth, enjoying the way how small you felt comparing to him - your little tongue was covered by his the very same second he slipped it inside. The orc was sure he wouldn’t be able to stick his finger in your cunt if not the potion.

Shit, he was really getting off from fucking you in your room full of toys and all those pink little things. Bucky loved ravaging you, a princess, a sweet innocent bitch, on your comfy bed, tearing your insides apart with his monstrous cock as you moaned with your eyes rolled back into your skull. You had such a fucking stupid expression on your face he could cum from it alone. In the end, corrupting you didn’t take much time, huh? You were certainly made for him, not some spindleshanks prince.

Well, regardless of what you said, you didn’t have much choice now with your little kingdom conquered by his warriors, nowhere to run to, no one to ask help from but him, the warchief, the leader who had claimed you as his trophy. Even when the potion’s effect would fade, you would be bound to him, the one who had taken your virginity, dirtied you, made you rotten, ruined your for any decent human man.

“Shh, honey.” He cooed in your ear, filling your used cunt with his seed again. “Don’t worry. I’ll make you a happy woman.”


	2. Chapter 2

His return to the castle was long-awaited by the new court and his royal advisors since Bucky needed to be crowned and take his rightful position as the King, finally. Of course, when he had put down the revolt in the South, there wasn’t anyone threatening his position now, but his advisers were wise, and Bucky didn’t want to risk it after all that time he spent to get to the top. 

Besides, he had one more good reason to come back - a little spoiled princess waiting in her bed with her legs spread for him.

When he entered your chambers late in the evening, tired and hungry and annoyed that you refused to meet him in the throne room like any decent betrothed, he found you standing on the balcony, your lovely figure hidden behind translucent lilac curtains. Baring his teeth, Bucky let out a guttural growl, irritated with your childish attitude.

“Come here, woman.”

Oh, he had a good idea what he was going to do to you now, his little stubborn bitch. Were you that dumb thinking Bucky would accept such behavior? Well, he’d force you on his lap and keep slapping your sweet human ass until you’re begging him to stop.

You slowly turned to face him, your expression as irritated and a little angry as his, and moved back to the room, pulling open those curtains. Your graceful body was hidden beneath a long white muslin nightgown, which adhered closely to your figure and thus couldn’t hide how much it changed. Bucky was looking directly at your swollen belly that grew way heavier than it was when he left you. Its shape was perfect - all round and big and pretty, making the orc fall silent and gape at you, a beautiful little princess he fucked up so well. Shit, Bucky was instantly hard, a bulge in his pants already visible.

“Hike up your dress. Now.” He exhaled loudly, his eyes still on you as you reached out to the soft fabric of your nightgown, carefully pulling it up until your naked thighs and rounded belly were on full display, little heart mark on your mound glowing softly in the dim light of your room. Of course, the bastard couldn’t leave for so long without ensuring no one was going to fuck his little princess. As if you really wanted more filthy orcs in your bedroom.

“Come to me, please.” Watching your naked bulging belly, Bucky suddenly got down on his knees in front of you, and you saw his blue eyes growing wet at the sight of you.

Oh. Was he… was he crying? Was he happy you were pregnant with his child?

As you got closer hesitantly, still pulling your nightgown up for him to see, Bucky drew you to him, kissing your belly and then simply caressing it with his chapped lips, holding you close as he breathed softly on your skin. Perplexed by a sudden change in his mood, you put your hands on his head and gently stroked it as Bucky froze, pressing his forehead to your belly. All your anger had disappeared swiftly despite your desire to show him what you had to go through all those months when he wasn’t there. Still unmarried, you basically locked yourself in your room, refusing to see anyone but a few orc maidens who were sent to take care of you. You were above grateful to them, keeping your secret.

“Why didn’t you send word to me?” The orc asked, massaging your belly with his huge hand and kissing it again. 

“I’m still not married!” You said with irritation and furrowed your brows at him, making Bucky laugh wholeheartedly. “How could I tell anyone of my shame?”

“Shame? Huh, you silly humans. We’ll hold the ceremony tomorrow then.”

Carefully lifting you to bed, Bucky kissed your belly button, making your face grow hot, and softly caressed the glowing mark, tracing it with his tongue. It was harder to concentrate now, and you bit down on your lower lip.

“Good girls get pounded on their wedding night for the first time.” He smirked, touching your inner thighs tenderly with his rough hands. “But my girl is such a bad bitch, huh? All heavy and round for me already.”

“Who’s fault is that?” You grunted, getting comfortable on your bed and spreading your legs as your orc got in between, peppering your body with kisses, his eyes shining warmly at the sight of you. “You have to… ahh… t-take responsibility now.”

Stripping himself of the heavy mantle he had to wore, Bucky grinned at you, showing you his huge tusks. “Oooh, I see. Scared I won’t make you my woman, little kitten? Can’t believe you’re so fucking dumb.” He laughed while opening your dripping pussy with his fingers and looking at your angry flushed face. You were so fucking adorable. “You’re my bitch. I’ve put a baby in you, and I’m gonna make sure you’ll keep giving birth to my pretty orclings time after time. Is it clear now, huh? You sure you got it, kitten?”

You’d wish to answer this cocky beast who settled so nicely in between your legs, but Bucky was already eating your pussy out, having you moaning under him as he kept fucking your cunt with his finger and sucking on your clit. Shit, you missed it, oh God, you missed it so much when your orc wasn’t there for you. You quickly lost your resolve to fight him as Bucky hummed in your pussy, licking your tender flesh, giving you so much pleasure you were mewling and writhing in bed.

With your fingers in his long dark hair, you were ready to cry, cumming so fucking hard from his talented mouth. “Oh no!” You moaned with your eyes squeezed shut while Bucky was playing with your clit again. “Aaaahh, you’re… you’re bad… really… b-bad… and I love you… ahh, fuuck, Bucky, please, please!”

“That’s it, kitten.’ He whispered as you kept squirting all over his face, your eyes rolling back into your skull from the intensity of your orgasm. Slowly getting up and touching your belly with the tip of his nose before wrapping his arms around it, Bucky hummed softly, “I love you too, little bitch. We gonna have a nice big family soon, alright?”

As your orc continued to smother you with kisses while positioning his cock right near your entrance, you smiled lazily at him, opening your legs wider.


End file.
